


Vacation on the Hot Spring

by KissaChan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissaChan/pseuds/KissaChan
Summary: Jumin Han rented a private hot spring inn for the two of you for a 3-day vacation. It’s time to have some relaxation together and of course, spending time together means there will be some sexy time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fanfic is SMUT and contains major SPOILERS! If you haven't played Jumin and others route and doesn’t want to get spoiled, please omit reading the first part of the story.
> 
> **This is the longest smut fanfic I’ve made so far. Please enjoy!

“I can smell the hot spring water from here.”

You both are standing on the dressing area preparing to take a shower before soaking yourselves to the hot spring. Jumin decided to take you on a private hot spring inn and literally rented the whole place just for the two of you to have some time to relax after the recent (your second) RFA party.

Jumin is currently undressing himself and you can’t help not to stare at his masculine body. Those biceps and the way he flawlessly remove his shirt makes you imagine different things that a lady shouldn’t imagine in the middle of the day. You looked away and blushed when you realized that he’s currently taking off his boxers.

You heard him chuckle. “Where are you looking at, sweetheart?”

You glanced at him and sighed in relief when you saw that he already wore a towel around his hips. “I-I’m not looking at anything.”

“Oh?” he stood in front of you. “Time to undress, my (Y/N).”

“I-I can manage, Jumin.” You shyly looked away once again.

“I want to see you undress. I won’t do anything.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

You looked at him intently. His face was serious but those glow in his eyes says the opposite. You just laughed and started to undress.

Completely naked in front of him, Jumin looked at you from head to toe with that distinct desire in his eyes. “Beautiful. Mine.” He wraps your body with a towel and held your hand. “Let’s go and take a shower, (Y/N).”

You thought that both of you will take a shower separately but Jumin didn’t allow you to be away from him. Jumin keeps on kissing the back of your neck and shoulder while rubbing his hands to wash your body. You can’t help not to melt on his arms and let a soft moan escape from your lips whenever his hands touched your sensitive skin.

“Shhh. Stay still, (Y/N). Or else I’ll take you right here, right now. I am trying not to lose control. We have the whole night later.”

The whole showering process was a complete torture for the both of you. But Jumin just wanted you to tease a bit and he literally not intended to have sex with you while in the shower. After both of your bodies have been cleansed, he guided you to the outdoor hot spring.

The warm sensation as you soaked your body in the hot spring wrapped around your senses. You can’t help not to let out a satisfied sigh on your lips. Jumin seated beside you and placed a towel on the top of your head.

“Thank you, Jumin,” you smiled at him.

He smiled back. “You’re most welcome, my princess.” He gave a soft kiss on your lips. “I really love seeing your sweet smile."

You blushed.

You can hear the birds chirping and the soft flow of the water. You leaned at the rock behind you and closed your eyes for a moment.

“You like it here, princess?” You suddenly opened your eyes when you felt Jumin’s hot breath on your ear.

“Y-Yes,” you straightened you back. “Thanks for bringing me here.”

“I really want both of us to experience this kind of relaxation together,” he smiled. “You know, at some point, I was wondering what would it be like if that Unknown didn’t lead you to Rika’s place. Or what if you fall in love with other RFA member instead of me…”

You widened your eyes with his sudden statement. “W-Why you suddenly think about that?”

Jumin slightly raised his head, looking at the clear sky. “Nothing. It’s just that, whenever I think of those, I can’t help not to feel sad. Because (Y/N), if I didn’t able to meet you, I guess I am still the man with a cold-stoned heart and haven’t met the woman who I can spend my whole life with.”

“Jumin…”

“If I imagine you being with someone from the RFA rather than me, I can’t help not to get jealous. Zen, he’s a well-experienced guy in terms of having a relationship and dealing with women. Yoosung, even if he’s still young, his innocence and determination can capture a woman’s heart. Luciel, him being a guy with a great sense of humor can also make a woman’s heart melt. While me, I hated women. Well, except for Rika I guess.”

He continued. “I know that I am stiff. I don’t want to get involve with women especially those who are just into our name and our fortune. When you came to RFA, I was wondering what kind of woman you are.”

“And…?”

He playfully pinched your nose. “I got curious about you. I was drawn to you for some reason. That’s why I was worried when the time that my father arranged a wedding for me and I did try my best to convince him not to do it, I had less time to participate to chat room. I had less time to talk to you. I was worried that others may capture your attention.”

“But you know I didn’t…”

“Yes. I have proven it when you are supporting me to the projects that I want to make even though Assistant Kang and others are not into it. And during those rough times, you are there whenever I wanted to talk about something. You are there to listen to me. You are always there…”

You can feel yourself that you are about to cry. His words touch your heart so much. This man, the man looking straight into your eyes right now is the man that you want to spend the rest of your life with.

“I was so shocked when I saw you at my penthouse for the first time. I wanted to thank Assistant Kang for doing that but my focus revolves around you. You shook my world, my senses.” Jumin holds your hand. “But I somehow felt guilty that something isn’t right. I somehow forced you to stay. I’m sorry.”

“I-It’s fine, Jumin. You needed time to fix yourself and your situation that time. Your problems suddenly piled up especially when it’s related to your father. He’s your family and of course, it will affect you so much. I wanted to support you, to be that someone who can listen and understand your situation.”

He smiled. “Did you like me before you met me?”

“O-Of course!” you can feel your cheeks reddened. “I-I did…”

“Oh?” He leaned close to your face. “What did you like about me?”

“A-Ahm… y-you are smart and wise…”

“And?” he leaned closer.

“A-And you are h-handsome too. Even your profile avatar is small I can still see your face…”

He lifted up your chin. “And?”

“I…” you raised both of your hands to touch his cheeks. “I was drawn to you that I can’t even explain it myself. I always want to talk to you, to hear your deep voice, to exchange messages with you. My heart led me to you. And I didn’t mind those days that I spent with you.”

You saw how Jumin’s eyes glittered. He suddenly grabbed you and kissed you fully on the lips. It was a very passionate kiss that both of you needed to grasp for some air but still continue. Both of your tongue shared a dance as he tasted your mouth. Those confessions made you both hungry for each other.

You felt Jumin’s cock on your tummy and got surprised that he’s as hard as rock already. You moaned when he suddenly lifted your body to expose your breasts and sucked your hardened nipples.

“I want you now, my princess. I can’t wait to feel your wetness and warmth. I can’t wait to be inside you…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!

Jumin lifted you all the way to the bedroom. His desire is very visible in his eyes. Seeing him like that gives you sweet shivers all over your body because you knew Jumin will never leave you unsatisfied.

He placed you on the floor mattress and continued kissing you hungrily. His hands started to roam around your body while you kissed him back and brush his hair through your fingers.

“Jumin…” you moaned in between kisses. You swirl your tongue against him and he returned the favor while teasing your left nipple with his fingers.

He left your reddened lips and made his way to your right ear. He kissed and licked your earlobe. The sensation is too much that you opened your mouth and leaned your head on the opposite side. You felt his smirk because it gave him more access to ravish your neck.

“You like this, my (Y/N)?” he liked your neck on the way to your right breast. He started teasing your nipple using his tongue then sucked it like a baby who’s hungry for milk. He positioned himself better between your legs so that he can grab both of your breasts while alternatively licked and sucked your nipples.

You held the edge of the mattress with your right hand while you bite on your left’s index finger. You knew for yourself that you’ll moan hard because of the sensation of Jumin’s warm lips and tongue against your breasts.

He suddenly held your left hand. “Don’t. I want to hear your voice.” Your eyes widened when he started sucking each of the finger of your left hand. He smirked. “You want more?”

“J-Jumin--”

“I’ll give you _more_.” He made his way to your already wet cunt. He positioned his head and spread your legs more. You felt his fingers as he opened your labia and he take a closer look. “Damn, you’re so wet for me…”  You felt his nose as he smelled you. “You smell so good…”

You cried out when he suddenly taste your wet entrance with his tongue. He started licking it and sucking your clit at the same time.

“J-Jumin…! Ahnnn!” you grab a handful of his hair.

“Mmmhm…” He continued sucking your clit the way that he did to your nipples. Your body started to crave for more as he started sucking it hard.

“D-Don’t!” you got alarmed when you saw him sucking his index and middle finger.

“Why, princess?” You don’t want this?” He smirked and then eased his fingers slowly inside you.

“Ahh! Ahnn… Jumin…”

He chuckled. He looked straight in your eyes. “How about if I make you cum this way?” He started thrusting his fingers as he sucked your clit once again. The sensation is too much for you to handle, you can feel your climax rushing in.

As if Jumin knew that you are about to cum, he thrust his fingers faster and sucked your clit harder. “Yesss, baby. Come for me.”

“Jumin!” you cried out his name as you cum. “Ahhnn…”

“Ahh yes…” Jumin gave you a naughty smile. “I love seeing you cum, my (Y/N). Feels good right?”

“Y-You naughty man!” You said in between your heavy breathing.

“I know. I can be naughty only for you.” Jumin lied down beside you. He then stroked his cock while looking at you with his sultry eyes. “Suck me, princess. I want to feel your mouth sucking my cock.”

You are about to rise up from the mattress when you suddenly felt him positioned you in a different way. “Let me taste your cum at the same time, baby.”

It was the first time that you’ll be doing this. You seated at Jumin’s face, your thighs still wet from the last orgasm that you had, while you grip his cock with your hand. You leaned forward and started licking the tip and got surprised when you tasted his precum.

“Fuck,” he cursed as you started licking his shaft slowly, from the tip up to the base and vice versa. He returned the favor by licking your cunt. “You taste so damn good, baby…”

He continued licking your wet entrance. You then decided to suck his cock and move your head slowly. He grunted. You both return the favor to each other. You fondled his testicles as you licked the side of this shaft.

“Ahhn (Y/N) that feels so good…”

You suddenly felt his fingers as he opened your labia then uses his tongue to mimic the act of sex. “J-Jumin!”

“Suck me deeper, princess. Fuck yes just like that…”

“Mhhhnn.. mhmmm!” You felt yourself on the edge of climax. “Mhhhnm..!” you shivered as you cum in his mouth once again.

“Fuck, you’re dripping wet…” He licked your clit more until your heavy breathing subsided.

He abruptly lie you down on the bed and ease his cock inside you in an instant. He grabbed a handful of your hair and lifted your head. “You cum two times already, (Y/N)? You’re such a naughty kitty,” he thrust harder. “I’ll make you come more.”

“J-Jumin!” You moaned as he fucked you fast and hard. He positioned himself to spread your legs wider. He held both of your legs to give him the full access of thrusting deep inside you.

“You’re so damn good,” Jumin grunted as he felt you are about to reach your orgasm once again. “Ahh yes, (Y/N)!”

“Ahhnn!” You reached your third climax. Panting, you felt yourself getting tired. “Oh G-God…”

Jumin eased himself out. “I’m not done with you yet, (Y/N). Turn around.”

You obliged even though your legs are already weak. Jumin positioned himself to take you from behind. He started thrusting you slower but deeper this time, which is your favorite whenever the two of you do this position.

His cock’s hardness fills your cunt. “Ahhh… You’re so wet, princess.”

“J-Jumin…!”

Jumin leaned so that he can plant a kiss on your shoulder. His free hand reached for your clit to your surprise. He bites your shoulder lightly while doing some circling motion on your clit. “Oh God, Jumin… Y-You’re making me cum…”

Jumin felt your insides tightening up. He can’t hold his orgasm anymore. “I’m going to cum, are you ready?”

“Y-Yes… yes yes yes… more…”

“Let’s come together, my princess…” He held your hips and started increasing the pace. His thrust became harder and deeper as you both moaned because of the intense pleasure.

“J-Jumin! I’m co--”

“Ohh fuck, (Y/N)!”

You cried out each other’s name as you both reach the climax together. “Fuck, I think I cum so much…” Jumin kissed you tenderly while he’s still inside you. “I love you, (Y/N). You’re mine, only mine.”

“I love you more, Jumin. I’m yours, only yours.” You smiled at him sweetly. “And you’re mine too.”

You both laughed and hugged each other tight.

 

**Bonus:**

 

You opened your eyes, only to find out that Jumin is watching you sleep. “Hello, princess,” he smiled and kissed your forehead.

“Hi Jumin,” you smiled at him. “What’s the time now?”

“It’s only eight in the evening.”

“E—eh? Seriously?”

“Yup. Because we just can’t wait for the night to come after all. Besides,” Jumin started fondling your breasts. “The night is still early. How about another round?”

“B-But I’m tired—”

“I know,” he smirked. “You cum four times already. But why not we add more?” He then kissed your lips hungrily.

 


End file.
